Blue Velvet
by Valhova
Summary: SetoYami. Los recuerdos de una vida pasada han regresado. Egipto: Un faraón y su sacerdote. Un amor profesado, y un odio en respuesta pero… ¿de quién?, ¿y por qué? Sentimientos tan intensos que han sobrevivido tres mil años de historia.


**BLUE VELVET**

by **Raquel**

----

**Nota:** _Esta historia es un AU, con algunos retazos de verdad y muchos otros de imaginación. He tomado lo poco que sabía del manga/anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! y lo he alterado a mi gusto y conveniencia. Resultado: Un fanfic Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Yami x Seto. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

----

El _Cetro del Milenio_ estaba nuevamente en sus manos. Lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo hacía girar, redescubriendo cada resquicio que siempre fue conocido –sin recordarlo-, observando cada uno de sus relieves bellamente labrados.

Se suponía que no debía entender la inscripción esculpida en egipcio sobre su lisa superficie; una lengua que nunca estudió, a diferencia del inglés, francés, español y alemán que manejaba tan bien. Y aun así lo comprendía a la perfección. Se suponía que no debería saber _nada_ sobre él. Pero lo _hacía_.

Conocía cada pequeño detalle e historia que envolvía su mística presencia: sabía que había sido forjado con el oro más puro en la pirámide de Giza, sabía los maravillosos poderes ocultos en su interior, sabía que era parte de un selecto grupo de objetos creados con el único propósito de servir al faraón de turno, denominados _Artículos del Milenio_. Y más importante aun: Reconocía como _suyo_ el Cetro. Él había sido su dueño tres mil años atrás, cuando las pirámides descansaban jóvenes sobres las cálidas arenas del desierto de Egipto.

Posesivo, y con una mirada predadora, Kaiba aferró con fuerza el objeto en sus manos.

Los recuerdos de su vida pasada habían vuelto al fin, abriendo su mente y corazón a una serie de sentimientos que habían sido desconocidos hasta ahora. Durante mucho tiempo había creído una tontería todas las historias que Ishizu narraba constantemente sobre Yami y él, pero ahora debía rendirse a las evidencias. No que eso le gustara, claro está.

Su vida era otra ahora, muy diferente a la del fiel sacerdote que permaneció al lado del faraón Atemu. No quería revivir esos recuerdos, aunque sintiera una ligera punzada de curiosidad y nostalgia por el pasado. Jamás admitiría ante nadie que sentía añoranza por el viejo Egipto, y su vida como cazador de monstruos. Nunca admitiría que aquel sentimiento estaba despertando de nuevo en su interior...

Levantándose del escritorio, Kaiba caminó hacia el sofá, tomando asiento junto a la calidez de la chimenea. Su oficina en _Kaiba__Manor_ estaba en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por las llamas danzando frente él. Era tarde y todos dormían ya, incluyendo a su hermano Mokuba. No había movimiento, ni ruidos más allá del golpeteo constante de las ramas de los árboles fuera de su ventana.

Aquel silencio le gustaba, pues podía pensar con tranquilidad. Cuando estaba solo podía ser él mismo, además. Sin aquella molesta sensación de que todos le observaban deseando arrebatarle aquello que había conseguido con su esfuerzo de años. La gente que le rodeaba estaba llena de envidia e hipocresía, y no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos. De hecho, él no confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo.

Claro que no debía incluir a Yugi y su tonto grupo de amigos en ese lote despreciable.

Admitía que sus intenciones eran honestas, y agradecía en la privacidad de sus pensamientos que apreciaran tanto a su hermana, pues sabía que le protegerían de cualquier peligro si él no podía estar presente. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no le agradaban lo suficiente como para acercarse a ellos y comenzar una verdadera relación de amistad. Prefería estar solo. Así había sido siempre y así continuaría siendo.

"¿Pensando en el pasado?", una voz preguntó.

Kaiba apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá en el instante que _él_ emergió silencioso de las sombras y caminó a su encuentro. Sus pisabas era pausadas y ligeras, como si flotara. Su cuerpo se movía con fluidez y una elegancia que se antojaba natural. Sus cabellos resplandecían por el destello dorado del fuego. El _Rompecabezas del Milenio_ pendía de su pecho, como era usual. Siguió aproximándose hasta estar frente a él y entonces tomó asiendo, cruzando sus piernas. No había emitido ningún ruido, más allá del sonido de su voz al formular la pregunta.

En medio del silencio y la oscuridad, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Azul y violeta.

Hablando sin mover sus labios, sin necesidad de palabras reales. Compartiendo los recuerdos de un pasado que había quedado demasiado tiempo atrás como para _sobrevivir_. Pero que estaban _ah_, para bien o mal. Yami estaba frente a él, tratando de descubrir cuánto sabía el otro. Él había recuperado sus memorias y deseba saber si Kaiba también lo había hecho. Su mirada escudriñaba la suya, buscando alguna evidencia en ellos, y se sintió sorprendido al descubrir entendimiento y una sabiduría tan antigua que no concordaba con alguien de su edad. Seto había descubierto el pasado y lo había aceptado finalmente.

El más bajo desvió su mirada, posando sus ojos turbulentos en la chimenea. Kaiba no había dicho nada, y Yami no sabía si quería entablar una conversación. Ya tenía una respuesta, después de todo. Había tristeza en su interior, y un dolor incapaz de explicar. Pensó que recordar le haría feliz, pero sucedía todo lo contrario. Y era tan _irónico_ aquello, pues había buscado desesperadamente aquella verdad desde que Yugi le había despertado de su sueño milenario al armar el rompecabezas, embargado de una sensación de vacío, de _incompletitud_. Sin memoria, pero presintiendo una vida que le habían arrebatado cruelmente.

Había sido sólo la mitad de una persona mientras permaneció al lado de Yugi, compartiendo su cuerpo, formando parte de su corazón y sentimientos, convirtiendo sus alegrías, tristezas y preocupaciones en las suyas, _sabiendo_ que su vida debía estar en alguna parte, bien oculta en el laberinto intrincado de su mente, deseando más que nada hallarlo.

Pues bien, lo había hecho. Todo había vuelto. _Todo_.

Había recuperado su pasado, sí, pero demasiado tarde. El Egipto que conocía y amaba había desaparecido para siempre, junto a todo lo que había significado algo importante para él: su familia, amigos, su pueblo, el amor... No quería estar allí ahora, no después de tres mil años. No quería vivir de nuevo. No después de haberlo perdido todo.

"Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?", Yami preguntó.

"Así es".

"Y... ¿cómo te sientes?".

Seto sonrió, despectivo. Cuando Yami acudió a su mansión esa noche, se sorprendió bastante de que pudiera traspasar todas sus medidas de seguridad. No había escatimado gastos para instalar los equipos de vigilancia más modernos; no por él, sino por Mokuba. Y ahora ese sujeto había entrado hasta su oficina sin ser visto o detectado por ningún guardia de seguridad. Lo había admirado por eso.

Aquella postura altiva y orgullosa al andar, con esa mirada penetrante fija en la suya. Le había gustado. El tipo tenía clase, no lo podía negar. Y era el mejor duelista que había conocido jamás. Después de él, por supuesto. Si debiera elegir una persona en todo el mundo para hacerle compañía esa noche, sin duda su primera opción sería él.

Verlo ahora, encogido en su sofá, incapaz de mantener aquella mirada violeta fija en sus propios ojos, nervioso, le había llenado de desilusión. Eranmás que obvias sus intenciones, pero aun así respondió. Estaba aburrido, ¿no era así? Entonces, ¿por qué no divertirse un rato a costa del _Gran Faraón_?

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –Yami le miró con intensidad, como si quisiera descubrir alguna verdad oculta en su mirada- ¿Sucede algo?", quiso saber, curioso.

"Yo sólo quería saber si recordabas el pasado", replicó Yami, desafiante.

Había descubierto las intenciones del otro, y no admitía que nadie se burlara a su costa. No había ido en su búsqueda por eso, pero parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían sin importar cuántos años –o siglos- pasaran. Seth, Seto. El nombre era lo de menos, o la fecha en el calendario. Él era el mismo. Y lo odió y amó por eso.

¿Para qué le había buscado?

¿Qué esperaba descubrir?

Miles de años en el pasado, había vivido el sufrimiento de un amor imposible. Un amor que no era correspondido. Nunca lo fue, por más que dio de sí mismo para cambiar los sentimientos de su sacerdote. Había amado con locura a Seth, con pasión, con desesperación. Lo habría dado todo por un beso, un abrazo o una muestra de cariño. Con gusto habría cedido sus grandes riquezas, su título de faraón, el poder y la gloria a cambio de una vida apacible a su lado.

Seth era un colaborador fiel, apasionado con su trabajo, capaz de dar su vida por él de ser necesario. Porque el faraón era un Dios en la tierra, y eso se respetaba. Pero también era frío y solitario, incapaz de albergar algún sentimiento cálido en su oscuro corazón. No le amó. Nunca lo hizo. Y así se lo hizo saber.

Los ojos azules de Seto, tanto tiempo después, reflejaban la misma ausencia de ese sentimiento. Y quizás era peor ahora, puesto que ya no le debía ningún respeto y fidelidad. Los papeles se habían invertido, y ahora Kaiba era la figura poderosa entro los dos, mientras que él era un don nadie. No tenía poder, ni riquezas. Ni siquiera poseía una identidad en ese tiempo. Tenía un cuerpo ahora, pero seguía siendo un fantasma en cierta forma.

Kaiba rió. "Tranquilo, Yami. No tienes por qué alterarte. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien acudió a m".

"Un error que no estoy dispuesto a cometer de nuevo", dijo el antiguo faraón, levantándose.

Kaiba se levantó cuando el otro estuvo dispuesto a irse, usando a la oscuridad nuevamente como aliada. Dejando el cetro sobre la mesa, fue a su encuentro, tomando su brazo con fuerza. Yami era tan delgado, con aquella apariencia juvenil y frágil... Sólo si podías leer la profundidad en su mirada violeta, podrías descubrir el peso de los años en él. Yami –_Atemu_- era cualquier cosa menos débil, y eso lo tenía presente. No cometería el error de subestimarlo jamás.

Sin embargo, hubo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Yami, incapaz de entender qué la pasaba a su rival del duelo de monstruos. Tratando de liberarse, amenazó: "Suéltame".

Seto arqueó sus labios en una mueca burlona. "¿Cuál es la prisa? Si acabas de llegar. Quédate y tomemos algo en conmemoración de los viejos tiempo", culminó, soltando al otro y yendo al pequeño refrigerador que tenía cerca del bar. Lo abrió y tomó dos cervezas, lanzando una de ellas al faraón, quien la atrapó con una mano.

"No deberías tomar –opinó el más bajo, observando su bebida inquisidoramente-. Aun eres menor de edad".

Kaiba se encogió de hombros, abriendo su bebida y bebiendo un poco de ella. "No lo sería si contara todos los años de mi vida pasada, ¿no lo crees?", rió nuevamente. A Yami realmente le molestaba el tonito burlón del otro y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "¿Qué? –insistió Kaiba- No me dirás que eres demasiado joven para beber...".

"Oh, cierra el pico de una vez, Kaiba", bufó, abriendo su lata y tomando un sorbo de la bebida. La cerveza estaba fría, demasiado amarga para su gusto. Haciendo un mohín de disgusto, se dejó caer sobre el sofá nuevamente. "La cerveza del antiguo Egipto era mucho mejor que ésta", comentó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Kaiba tomó asiendo a su lado esta vez, sin contestar. No le gustaba hablar de Egipto, ni quería recordar. La verdad es que no sabía por qué había evitado que su rival se fuera. Ese comportamiento no era propio en él, ni mucho menos. Tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hablar, pero debía reconocer que deseaba estar en compañía del otro. Estar simplemente juntos, en silencio. Se sentía cómodo a su lado, aunque no pensaba decírselo.

Yami entendió el silencio del otro, y no pareció importarle demasiado aquello. Quería estar junto a Kaiba como fuera,aunque el otro no sintiera lo mismo que él. Era patético eso de desear estar con alguien a quien amas, sin que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido. Era tan tonto. Tan, tan tonto... Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, furioso consigo mismo. Parecía una adolescente enamorada, babeando como una tonta y feliz de compartir algunos instantes con aquel amor imposible que ni siquiera notaba su existencia…

Qué bajo había caído.

Kaiba apoyó sus pies sobra la mesa, disfrutando del silencio y la bebida. También de la compañía, reconoció interiormente. El cetro estaba allí, resplandeciendo debido a la luz proveniente de la chimenea. Lo observó largo rato, y luego lo hizo Yami también.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con el _Cetro del Milenio_?", preguntó, más por entablar una conversación que por sincera curiosidad.

"No lo sé –reconoció el más alto- No lo llevaré a todos lados como haces tú con el _Rompecabezas del Milenio_, eso seguro. Es probable que lo guarde en alguna caja de seguridad y lo deje allí para siempre. No me agrada, pero reconozco su poder. Soy su dueño y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a tomar lo que me pertenece".

Yami suspiró, sin desearlo, esperando que Seto no se diera cuenta. Se aferró a su propio artículo del milenio. "Yo no podría separarme de mi rompecabezas", reconoció.

"Por supuesto que no. Tú vives en el pasado".

El antiguo faraón sintió indignación por esas palabras. ¿Qué sabía Kaiba de él? ¡Nada! No lo conocía, y obviamente tampoco quería hacerlo. Era un tipo arrogante que creía tener la verdad siempre en sus manos ¡Pero no la tenía! Era un idiota insufrible y nada más.

"Tú no me conoces, Kaiba, ¡Y deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo!", explotó el más bajo, para deleite de su acompañante.

"Pero lo sé... _S_ todo sobre ti".

"¡No, no lo sabes!".

Repentinamente Kaiba dejó caer su lata de cerveza al suelo, sin importarle que el líquido dorada humedeciera la alfombra persa. Yami observó esa acción, incapaz de reaccionar cuando el otro se sentó sobre su regazo, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas. Boquiabierto, sintió cómo sus brazos recorrían su pecho, subiendo hasta su cuello, perdiéndose en una sensual caricia en sus cabellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó finalmente, tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial. Aquello debía ser un juego más de Kaiba. Una forma de humillarlo, de burlarse, y no pensaba permitirlo. Aunque deseaba tanto que aquello continuara…

Seto sonrió, sin responder nada, acercándose peligrosamente a aquel rostro ruborizado. Sus mejillas ardían, emitiendo un calor agradable. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, brillando debido al deseo e indignación.

Frotó su propia mejilla contra la suya, sintiendo una suavidad agradable y reconfortante, y posteriormente mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, disfrutando la repentina tensión del cuerpo bajo él. Le gustaba sentir poder, control. Los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando como lo deseba, y eso agregaba un placer extra a sus acciones.

Yami estaba embelesado, su cuerpo reducido a una masa temblorosa de sensaciones. Vivía una especie de sueño que nunca creyó cumplir. Jamás había estado cerca de Seto. O de Seth. Pero lo había querido tanto que dolía... Tres mil años no habían sido suficientes para mitigar el amor ni el deseo.

Pero ni siquiera había reaccionado, mientras Seto besaba su oreja, generando intensas oleadas de placer que comenzaban a excitarlo seriamente. Tanteando, sin poder ver nada, abandonó penosamente su lata medio llena de cerveza sobre la mesita a su lado. Era el primer movimiento que realizaba. El próximo sería abrazar a Kaiba.

Entonces el de los ojos azules comenzó a reír, convulsionando en el regazo del más pequeño. Aquello le resultaba tan divertido... No recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto.

"Eres tan predecible... –se burló, mordiendo fuertemente el cuello del más pequeño, anhelando dejar una marca permanente sobra esa piel. Una señal del poder que tenía sobre Yami- Te conozco perfectamente, faraón. Recuerdo perfectamente el amor que me profesabas, y veo que ese sentimiento aun vive en ti después de tanto tiempo... ¡Eres patético!", rió más fuerte.

Yami no lo podía creer. Cerró sus ojos un instante, destrozado por el dolor. Podía aceptar que Seto no le amara, pero jamás perdonaría la crueldad de sus acciones. El que le diera una pequeña prueba de aquello que nunca podría tener... Su cuerpo. Su corazón. Todo él entregado, amándole. Encender las llamas del deseo y la pasión para luego abandonarlo, dejando aquella desolada sensación de pérdida en su alma.

Pero se vengaría. Claro que sí.

Quizás ya no fuera el faraón Atemu, pero su orgullo y dignidad permanecían intactos.

Con un puñetazo en el rostro, se quitó a Kaiba de encima, gritando de ira y frustración.

"¡Maldito bastardo!".

Seto cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá, riendo más aun. El golpe de Yami le había dolido bastante; sintió una humedad dentro de su boca, escapando a través de sus labios, y supo que era sangre. Pero aquello no le importó. Aceptaba el dolor gustoso a cambio de ver la mirada dolida del otro. Igual que en un duelo de monstruos, estaba dispuesto a ganar a cualquier precio. Ganar lo era todo, y sentía gran satisfacción al ser capaz de obtener una victoria a costa del antiguo faraón.

Yami gruñó, incapaz de resistir la risa del otro. Se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, dispuesto a golpearlo todas la veces que fueran necesario con tal de acallar esas carcajadas que se clavaban en su corazón como puñales.

Seto, aventajándole en tamaño y fuerza, sujetó sus débiles brazos con relativa facilidad.

"Tranquilo, mi faraón, ¡sólo estaba bromeando!".

"¡Vete al infierno, imbécil! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿TU JUGUETE?", gritó, moviéndose frenético, tratando de liberarse.

"Claro que eres mi juguete, tonto –Kaiba respondió, logrando incorporarse, sujetando todavía al más pequeño- Ese sentimiento te hace débil, ¿es que no lo ves? Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca".

"¡Jamás! Una vez fuiste mi sirviente, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ahora haré que vuelvas a respetarme como en el pasado, ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!".

El comentario no hizo feliz al más alto. Serio, lanzó una mirada desafiante al que fue su faraón. "Esa vida terminó hace siglos, ¡pero insistes en vivir en el pasado! No que eso me interese. Has lo que quieras de tu vida, siempre y cuando no me involucres".

Ellos tenían una historia larga. Yami quería aferrarse a Kaiba como único vestigio de aquel pasado que tanto extrañaba. _Quería regresar a casa_, y pensó que podría reencontrar ese hogar en Seto. Pero no podía estar más equivocado, y se odió a sí mismo al descubrir que aun le amaba a pesar de su desprecio y humillación.

"Te odio", le dijo, y Seto supo que era mentira.

Lentamente le soltó, reconociendo que quizás había llegado demasiado lejos en sus acciones, pero sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. La vida era dura, ¿no? Yami debía aprender a no esperar amabilidad de su parte. Él no era un sujeto cálido ni cariñoso, y definitivamente no sabía brindar consuelo. Esperar algún trato especial de su parte sería un grave error.

"Por supuesto que no me odias. Deja de mentir, idiota".

"Pero lo har", replicó Yami con una mirada cargada de resentimiento, mientras posaba inconscientemente una mano en la herida sangrante de su cuello. Kaiba había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, y eso nunca podría perdonárselo. Nunca…

Se quedó en la misma posición un instante, recobrando el aliento. Sus brazos dolían, producto de la presión ejercida en ellos. Suspirando largamente se levantó; quería irse, desaparecer. Necesitaba estar solo para desahogar todo aquel dolor en intimidad. Aquella desolación era algo que no podría compartir con nadie. Ni siquiera con Yugi.

"Odiarme es una decisión acertada, Yami. Después de todo, yo también te odio a ti", Seto susurró, hundido en el sofá; cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía muy cansado de repente, como si el peso de los siglos finalmente le hubiera alcanzado. Había sido un error impedir que el faraón se fuera, y ahora lo único que deseaba era que le dejara en paz.

Yami asintió. "_Lo s_". Sabía que era cierto. Esa parte del pasado también la recordaba. "Pero podría haber sido _diferente_…".

"Eso es imposible –interrumpió el otro, mascullando entre dientes, furioso y dolido- Por tu culpa Kisara murió. _Muri_…".

"¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa…! –reprochó el antiguo faraón, apretando sus puños- Tú lo sabes. _Tú estuviste ah_".

"¡Ella te amaba! –gruñó el más alto, incapaz de contenerse. Sentía un gran dolor, igual al primer día, igual que el tiempo que siguió a ese día. Ese dolor era parte de él ahora y para siempre, sin importar ser una reencarnación de Seth- Ella te amaba y por eso se cruzó en la línea de fuego, sólo para salvar tu miserable vida. Y tú jamás correspondiste esos sentimientos…".

Yami lo sabía muy bien. Claro que sí. Ese día peleaba por sellar a uno de los monstruos más poderosos, y no le estaba yendo muy bien. Había estado luchando durante meses y sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse, aunque sólo un grupo selecto de personas lo supiera. Si su pueblo llegaba a averiguar aquello podría caer en pánico, y él no deseaba esparcir más desesperación de la que había.

Sus sacerdotes lo sabían, así como sus amigos más cercanos. Y también Kisara. La chica más dulce que hubiera conocido nunca, delicada como un pequeño capullo de rosa. Cabellos plateados, piel tersa como la seda, ojos azules como zafiros vivientes. Tan hermosos como los de su hermano. Como los de Seth.

Sólo Ra sabía por qué la joven se había enamorado de él –su faraón-, cuando no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, y ella lo supo finalmente. Aun así, cuando la hora llegó, y él estuvo a punto de perder el duelo de monstruos, la joven no dudó en salvar su vida a costa de la de ella.

Muerto de dolor y remordimientos, cayó de rodillas a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo, sintiendo a la débil llama de la vida extinguirse lentamente hasta desaparecer en su pecho. Ella se había ido para siempre. La había perdido, igual que a Seth. El sacerdote que había jurado protegerlo, se había revelado después de ese día, jurando vengarse por la muerte de su hermana. La imagen de aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos por el odio le atormentaría desde entonces.

"Yo no podía corresponderle –se disculpó finalmente. Alzó su mirada, dispuesto a demostrar que no sentía vergüenza por aquello- Y tú sabes por qué. Ella también lo sabía".

"No me importa. Kisara era mi hermanita, y murió por ti. Eso jamás podré perdonártelo".

Kaiba no fue conciente de cuándo se había levantando del sofá para enfrentar a su rival. Sólo sabía del dolor que los recuerdos traían. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentir un amor comparable al que sentía por Mokuba, pero ahora su corazón estaba dividido en dos partes, pues recordaba a aquella hermana que perdió hacía tanto tiempo. Ambos eran muy diferentes: Mokuba era un niño pícaro y despierto al mundo que le rodeaba, siempre sonriendo a pesar de todo, siempre alegre, con aquellos ojos azabaches brillando llenos de curiosidad. Kisara era todo lo contrario; piel pálida, introvertida y tímida, más bien seria. Ella sólo sonreía ante dos personas: El faraón y él. Con aquella capacidad infinita para amar y entregarse. Aun después de muerta.

Ahora Seto comprendía por qué el _Dragon__ Blanco de Ojoz Azules_ era tan importante para él, pues su hermanita se había transformada en ese poderoso espíritu sólo para permanecer a su lado a cualquier costo. Para protegerle. Para convertirse en su _guardián_.

Odiaba al faraón por eso.

Es verdad que había sentido algo por él, pero había refrenado esos sentimientos por respeto a su hermana, y porque igualmente esa relación era prohibida por los Dioses. Pero luego de la muerte de Kisara, había experimentado una desolación tan grande que cualquier otro sentimiento en su interior había muerto. _Para siempre_.

"Por respecto a todo lo que has hecho por Mokuba ahora, no retomaré mis planes de venganza. Pero te odio y eso jamás cambiar".

Yami asintió. Lo comprendía y aceptaba, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro. "Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Adiós, Seth", se despidió al fin, caminando rumbo a las sombras, dispuesto a desaparecer en ellas. No pensaba regresar.

"Adiós… faraón".

_----_

_Hasta que te conoc_

_Vi la vida con dolor_

_No te miento, fue feliz_

_Aunque con muy poco amor_

_Y muy tarde comprend_

_Que no te debía amar_

_Porque ahora pienso en ti_

_Más que ayer_

_Mucho más_

**_Hasta que te conocí – Ana Gabriel_**

_----_

Terminado el 27 de Junio de 2004

Revisado el 29 de Julio de 2004


End file.
